Can't Fight The Moonlight::
by Kaiba's Little Blue Eyes
Summary: Welcome To The World We Call Yu-Gi-Oh! This stroy is about a fictional character called Keizia, read mroe about this story at the begining of Chapter One. Enjoy -
1. Industrial Illusions's New President

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything from Yu-Gi-Oh!, so please don't sue me! Claimer: I do, however, own Keizia Moonlight, so please don't rip me off! She's totally original. This is my first fanfic, so please, enjoy ^^  
  
The Story: This story is about Keizia's journey and experience with the Yu- Gi-Oh! Gang. It starts out with Keizia seeking revenge on Yugi, but getting the cold truth. If she's not learning about her past, running a company or dealing with Yugi and Co., she's being taunted by Seto Kaiba, but all that changes when both of them realise, there's something there, that definitely wasn't there before!  
  
Chapter One: Industrial Illusions's New President  
  
Every single person in The Town of Domino was glued to the television screen. Everyone was stunned by the news that the newswoman read out. Even the two Kaiba brothers had taken some time to watch the phenomena that was sweeping over the town. Yugi, Yami, Téa, Joey, Tristan, Mai, Mako, even Weevil Underwood and Rex Raptor were dying to meet this new person, better yet, the new duelist. The story so far was when Yugi Muto had defeated Maximillion Pegasus in Duelist Kingdom, he had gone missing, but word had it that Pegasus was hiding out in his country estate, in America. While he was hiding there, the company in Domino was falling and had been threatened to be shut down, but! Only if Pegasus could not find a relative to take over for him. Well, Pegasus had done his homework and found his heir.  
  
"While Pegasus's new heir is not a blood relative, research shows that she is related to Pegasus through his late wife, Cecilia Pegasus. Keizia Moonlight is her only, and younger sibling. So being Pegasus's only relative, Keizia is his only choice, and she hasn't much choice either, having lost her parents not long after her sister and recently escaping a house fire that her foster parents didn't."  
  
"Wow, you could say that this girl has had it tough, huh Seto?"  
  
"I guess you could say that Mokuba, but I'm more interested in her dueling" replied Kaiba, folding his arms. They watched the newslady continue on...  
  
"Keizia will be flying to Domino Airport in the next week, the date has not been released for her security, from New Zealand where she was unexpectedly born while the family was on holiday." The television switched to an add break and then back on to the news. "Back to our top story tonight" read the newslady "Maximillion Pegasus announced the heir of his company, Keizia Moonlight. Off to the side, she is also a Duelist with much experience, but has, surprisingly, not been heard of here in Domino where the two best duelists in the world live, our own Yugi Muto and Seto Kaiba. Not much else is known about her dueling life except for her rank as the best duelist in New Zealand and the Southern Hemisphere. That seems to be all we have on her for now, and it's time for us to finish, have a good weekend, and goodnight" The newslady finished and signed off.  
  
"That's all they have on her?" said Mokuba "What crap journalists" Mokuba switched the T.V. off and sat back "I mean, I could find better information about her than they could, you should add her to your Duelist Database, if she's so good"  
  
"Not bad for someone who's unknown here, but I'm sure she's way too amateur for duelist's like me" Kaiba got up and went to his desk and switched on his computer. "Let's see if Pegasus and his goons have updated their webpage to fit Keizia's new status"  
  
"Let's see shall we ,and if it has, then those journalists are worse than I thought" laughed Mokuba. Mokuba rested his elbows on the desk next to his brother. He watched Seto bring up the Industrial Illusions website. The layout had changed dramatically and the front picture had been changed. Instead of being met by Pegasus and his Millennium Eye, the two Kaiba Brothers were met by full profile of what was supposedly Keizia. A girl of about 15 smiled out of the screen at them. Her mid-length, blonde hair, curled around her shoulders and over her sparkling blue eyes. On her left arm was a Duel Disk, and the Dopple Ganger, Pegasus's card, wound itself around her while giving it's classic cartoon smile. All the information on her Bio finished loading in a few seconds, Kaiba busied himself in reading it, he had to know more about her.  
  
"Wow, she looks nothing like Pegasus" said Mokuba  
  
"Remember Mokuba, she's only related through marriage to that Cecilia woman he kept going on about, but I'm willing to bet that she's just like him in personality" Kaiba scrolled down. The screen became all fuzzy and a new window appeared on the screen. Pegasus's image buzzed itself onto it.  
  
"Pegasus!" Mokuba ran behind Seto, and peered over his shoulder.  
  
"Ah the Kaiba Brothers, how long it has been"  
  
"Pegasus, what do you want" snapped Kaiba  
  
"Now, now Kaiba-Boy, I just wanted a chat" Pegasus laughed  
  
"I'm not in the mood for chats Pegasus, you should be well aware of that by now, after what you did to my little brother" Pegasus laughed again  
  
"Oh yes, little Mokuba, how we do miss his company"  
  
"I never like being with you Pegasus, and if you try anything tricky again, Seto will set me free like he has in the past!" yelled Mokuba while still hiding behind Seto's shoulder.  
  
"No hard feelings Mokuba, but this isn't the point of this, as you may have heard, I am in America, and Keizia is taking over Industrial Illusions for me right now." Seto narrowed his eyes  
  
"What about her Pegasus" he snarled. Pegasus returned Kaiba's glare  
  
"I know you Seto Kaiba and if you dare disturb my little sister, I'll come and personally deal with you. She's also an experienced duelist, she's got my deck and a duel disk plus plenty of experience, and using her secret card, she could easily destroy you in a duel. If you dare touch her, you'll be sorry!" Pegasus finished his explanation.  
  
"First of all Pegasus, you can't stop me, and I'd like to see you try, second, the first thing I'll be doing when I meet Keizia is defeating her in a Duel" Kaiba grinned at Pegasus's frustrated profile.  
  
"Don't dare Kaiba" Pegasus was getting frantic, Keizia was his only family left, and his only memory of Cecilia, he couldn't let Kaiba destroy her in duel, like he planned to. "Listen to me Kaiba-Boy, she's my only family left and the only memory I have of my wife Cecilia, leave her alone!"  
  
"Why should I? You never left Mokuba and I alone at Duelsit Kingdom, why should I spear this girl you claim to love so much" Kaiba was beginning to enjoy himself. Seeing Pegasus frantic like that was incredibly amusing.  
  
"You wouldn't know the meaning of the word love, Kaiba-boy" sneered Pegasus.  
  
"That still doesn't give me a reason to leave her alone Pegasus, now you mentioned a card ,what sort of card are we talking about?" Kaiba was interested in what all powerful card this girl had.  
  
"I am not telling you! You can find that out for yourself Kaiba, but good luck trying, not even she will tell you! And I warn you Kaiba-Boy, I will keep watch over her" Pegasus's image faded away on the monitor, leaving a black screen sitting on it.  
  
"Well, that was random, I thought Pegasus had dropped off the face of the earth" Mokuba walked out from behind his brother.  
  
"Well, it seems he hasn't, and that's not my only problem" said Kaiba folding his arms and leaning back in his chair. The black screen disappeared, leaving the picture of Keizia and her Dopple Ganger on the monitor. Kaiba looked at it closely, she didn't seem to be too much of a danger to him. he had dueled Pegasus before, and he knew his deck inside out now, and how to get rid of Toon World. Taking care of her will be no problem...  
  
"Seto, why do you actually want to duel her?" asked Mokuba  
  
"I want to know about this card Pegasus was talking about, and if it's as good as he claims, I'll win it" Kaiba smiled to himself. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Keizia lay on her bed, typing an entry into her diary on her laptop. Millions of newspapers were spread around her, every single one had an article about her on the front page. She looked at one, everyone thought she was still on a plane, or coming in the next week, but Croquet had helped sneak her into Domino Town without being hounded by mountains of journalists and media reporters. She wasn't used to this kind of lifestyle, the closest thing she had ever done, that was close to this was work at the local Fish and Chips store! Keizia laughed to herself, from Fish and Chips to Industrial Illusions. What a big step, for such a little girl.  
  
"I'm not a little girl.." she muttered to herself "I wonder if I have to go to school..." all the newspapers fluttered around as the door was opened. It was Croquet.  
  
"Miss Keizia, I hope you've settled in well"  
  
"I have Croquet, thank you so much, I'm not used to this sort of treatment." All Keizia was used to was her laptop computer.  
  
"Uh....your brother-in-law, Pegasus..."started Croquet. Keizia's eyes lit up and she jumped off the bed  
  
"Maximillion? What, what is it? Am I going to see him again?"  
  
"He can't come anytime soon, to keep away from the crowd here, but he requests that if anything goes wrong, at all, that you e-mail him at this address, and that was all" Croquet handed Keizia a sealed piece of paper. Croquet closed the door behind him and left Keizia standing there, holding onto the envelop tightly. Maximillon's own e-mail address, but only if she was in trouble... Keizia locked it in her bedside table securely. Also in there was her Duel Disk and her Deck, Or rather, Pegasus's Deck, the one that was destroyed by Yugi Motou. As soon as word was out that she was in Town, she would seek and destroy him, she would have her revenge for what he did to Maximillion. But of course, Keizia did not know what Pegasus was really like, and what he did to Yugi's Grandfather, it was all in the shadows to her. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Way across town, Yugi and all his friends were discussing what to do about Pegasus's heir. Yugi, Téa, Joey, Tristan, Serenity and Duke Devlin had just met Rebecca, Leon, Mai and Bakura while they were out shopping. The entire group had found a diner to sit in while they talked.  
  
"This seems pretty serious the way you guys put it" said Duke to Yugi, Joey, Téa, and Tristan.  
  
"It is serious, dummy" said Tristan.  
  
"Well, if she's anything like Pegasus, we may be in for another round of Duelist Kingdom." Said Yugi  
  
"Hey guys..." said Rebecca "She might be nice...I mean we haven't met her yet, don't judge a book by it's cover, or it's pre-successors"  
  
"That is true..." pointed out Bakura "I wonder what Kaiba has to say about this" wondered Téa  
  
"Who cares what that jerk thinks anyway" said Joey, pounding the palm of his hand with his other fist.  
  
"Rebecca may be right you know, she could be really nice for all we know" said Duke  
  
"No way, Pegasus was a creep, what makes you think she'll be any different, it said in the papers that she looked up to Pegasus and I forgot to mention, she's seeking revenge on Yugi" said Mai holding up one finger as to make an important point.  
  
"Huh...that's true Mai." Exclaimed Yugi.  
  
"Ok, so we all have to watch out for this Keizia chick then" said Tristan "Agreed?"  
  
"Agreed!" said everyone together. Yami stood behind Yugi, invisible to everyone, surveying their conversation. This girl was either their friend or foe, but which one? He had to find out, the sooner, the better, for everyone... 


	2. Keizia Moonlight vs Joey Wheeler

Chapter Two: Keizia Moonlight vs. Joey Wheeler  
  
One week had passed since Keizia had been sneaked into the country, and many journalists had shown up in the past week at Industrial Illusions to see if she was indeed there. Croquet had revealed that she was here, but had denied them access to her. Pegasus had wanted a stress free start for her, and so far, it was working well, except for Kaiba. So far, Keizia had not heard anything from him, she had only heard stories about Seto Kaiba, she had never actually even seen him on T.V. or anything like that. School had finally finished for Summer Break in Domino Town, which meant that Keizia was free of school for a few months, and it was summer! After all the high school students were let out, Croquet allowed Keizia to go out freely, as she chose, without major supervision, but Pegasus still had his own bodyguards looking out for her, not to mention her own. Keizia had received a few e-mails and messages from Croquet about Pegasus, but she could only contact him if it was an emergency. Keizia got out, checked out the town, but she was on a mission that she was determined to finish. Find Yugi Muto and get Pegasus's revenge on him. It was his fault that he was sick and unable to come and see her. Duke Devlin had accused Yugi of the same thing, but had failed to defeat him, and reveal the fraud he was. Keizia didn't accuse Yugi of cheating, but it was his fault that Pegasus was sick. Yugi may have defeated Pegasus, but he didn't need to destroy his life completely. She would use Pegasus's old deck, which was her own now. Her favourite being Toon World and Dopple Ganger, plus the card her sister was supposed to own, she would use this, and spring it on whoever she could find, possibly Joey Wheeler. Why Joey? Keizia had just spotted him through the crowd, alone. Funny, she thought, he would usually be with his friends. Perfect way to get to Yugi. Keizia's Duel Disk was in her bag, and no one seemed to have the foggiest idea who she was. So, taking her opportunity, she walked to wards Joey. Out of nowhere, a little boy with long black hair spotted Joey and walked over to him.  
  
"Hey Mokuba, how's it going?"  
  
"Can't complain, how about you?"  
  
"I'm fi..."started Joey, but was rudely interrupted  
  
"He'll be lying on the ground soon" came a voice behind them. Both of them turned around to see a blonde girl, hair tied in pig-tails, duel disk on arm, glaring at them. "Hey! I know you!"  
  
"Funny, because, I don't know you" she said, not taking much notice of the little boy. "Go away little boy, I have work to do"  
  
"Fine, see you Joey.." Mokuba ran off, but he decided to hide in the crowd that was forming around Joey and Keizia. He'd tell Seto about this Duel, if it happened.  
  
"What gives?" said Joey practically yelling at her  
  
"You, Wheeler, are going to Duel me, right here, right now, and when you lose, you'll do whatever I say, for the next day."  
  
"What? Are you crazy little girl, I'm not dueling you!" said Joey, waving her away  
  
"I'm not a little girl! I'll show you Wheeler!"  
  
"Fine, a duel it is then!" said Joey with a grin on his face "Just to let you know, I was..."  
  
"Runner up at Duelist Kingdom...I know..." she said, rolling her eyes  
  
"Wait, your not...?" said Joey in disbelief  
  
"Keizia Moonlight?" she said, examining her nails while Joey's mouth dropped open.  
  
"No way...."  
  
"Yes way, now, if you'd close your mouth, this duel can begin!"  
  
"Your on!" Both Duelists activated their Duel Disks. "This won't take long...heheheh!" Joey sniggered behind his cards. "I play Rocket Warrior, and Alligator Sword, in attack mode! And that ends my first turn!" Joey kept laughing. What an idiot, thought Keizia, both monsters in attack mode, no trap or magic cards, he's left himself wide open.  
  
"I play Kuriboh, in defence mode, then I add the card multiply"  
  
"What? That's one of Yug's moves!"  
  
"SO" she rolled her eyes. Keizia's Kuriboh started multiplying, horrendously. Soon there were thousands of them. "Your turn, Wheeler"  
  
"Fine, and this'll blow you away, I sacrifice my Alligator Sword and my Rocket Warrior to summon this, The Red Eyes Black Dragon! Wohoo! Now attack her Kuriboh's, and wipe out some of her lifepoints!" The Red Eyes Black Dragon prepared for it's attack and shot it at all the fuzzballs that occupied the playing field. The smoke cleared, and many Kuribohs were left, and many more were coming! "What...no way!"  
  
"You should've known, my Kuribohs multiply more, when you destroy them. I have formed the ultimate defence, and it wouldn't be hard to for the ultimate attack monster, but I think one on one is enough." Muttered Keizia to herself.  
  
"What are you talking about?" said Joey  
  
"Your turn...again"  
  
"Fine, then, I place one card face down, and end my turn." Joey smiled to himself, his magic card would stop any monster she had, unless she had an Egyptian God card, which she didn't!  
  
"My turn." Keizia drew a card, and looked at it. Perfect! I sacrifice two Kuribohs to summon this! The Dark magician Girl! With a whirl of hearts and pink, The Dark Magician Girl emerged. "Then I play this card, Rainbow Blessing!" Keizia pushed the card in to the slot and it emerged, This Duel Disk wasn't bad... Her original Kuriboh turned a Rainbow colour. "Now Kuriboh, lets see that pretty Rainbow Arch!" The Rainbow Kuriboh flew over Joey's monsters and magic card straight to him. "This Rainbow Arch allows me to attack you lifepoints directly, without being affected by that pathetic magic card you've set. Dark Magician Girl, follow Kuriboh's pretty Rainbow, and attack his lifepoints Directly!" The Dark Magician Girl reached Joey and used her staff to attack him. Nearly half his lifepoints had gone, in one single attack! Amazing! Mokuba stood by and watched, he had to tell Seto about this, she wasn't bad, but he'd win anyway, she wasn't good enough to beat him, no one was, well except for maybe Yugi...Mokuba's attention turned back to the duel. Joey snorted in anger, this girl had hidden talents...  
  
"I pass this turn..." He couldn't do anything right now, but he still had his magic card, and her Rainbow only lasted for one turn...  
  
"Fine then" said Keizia, now this duel is going to end, she was going to use her secret weapon. She laughed to herself, amazing, I am too good for even Joey Wheeler.  
  
"Now Wheeler, this duel is going to end, by playing this card, De-Spell! Now your magic card disappears!"  
  
"Oh No!" said Joey  
  
"Oh Yes! Now I sacrifice my Kuriboh and Dark Magician Girl, to summon my favourite Dragon, The Blue Eyes White Dragon!" The crowd sent a hushed whispering around them.  
  
"There's no way..." muttered Mokuba "Seto has the only Blue Eyes cards in existence...!" Meanwhile, Joey laughed at Keizia.  
  
"Do you really, really expect me to believe you?! Only Kaiba has those Dragons!" Keizia grew angry  
  
"See for yourself, Wheeler!" Keizia placed a card on her Duel Disk, and out of it came a Blue Eyes White Dragon. Mokuba started running back to Kaiba Corp, Seto definitely needed to know about this! "Your finished Wheeler!" Keizia's Dragon had wound itself around her several times, and it was glaring at Joey.  
  
"No way! This can't be...!" he stammered.  
  
"Oh yes it can, you forgot who you were dealing with Wheeler! I am Pegasus's Sister-In-Law, where else do you think I could've gotten the fifth Blue Eyes White Dragon?"  
  
"But there's only Four! Kaiba has three, and he ripped Yugi's Grandfather's fourth card in half!"  
  
"Interesting..." she said examining her nails again "Very Interesting"  
  
"You can't tell me you haven't even heard of that? Have you even heard of Kaiba?"  
  
"Oh I've heard of Seto Kaiba, not much though, don't even know what he looks like..." she sighed as if it was a casualty.  
  
"You're joking right?" said Joey with his mouth open.  
  
"No, I'm deadly serious Wheeler" she glared at him. "Never underestimate the small Wheeler, and I'm afraid it's time for this duel to end. Now my Blue Eyes, attack his second grade Red Eyes Black Dragon and demolish the rest of his lifepoints!" All Joey saw was a quick flash of white light and he was on his back, staring at the sky, how could he, Joey Wheeler, Duelist Kingdom runner-up, Battle City finalist, lose? There's no way that card was real! Joey felt a shadow overcome him, he sat up and saw Keizia standing over him.  
  
"Now who's the little girl?" she laughed "Tell your friend Yugi to watch out, 'cause I'll be after him next. Catch ya later, loser" Joey stood up and watched her walk out of sight. She was really like Pegasus, Joey had to warn Yugi, seems like another Duke Devlin, it's all Yugi's fault, blah blah blah. Joey rolled his eyes, did they ever get a break?  
  
Yugi was out looking for Joey, He had gone of by himself, a few hours ago. Sure Joey could take care of himself, but anyone who insults him found themselves in a fight. But Yugi had heard people gossiping about Joey being defeated by a Blue Eyes White Dragon. Yugi figured Joey had got himself into a Duel with Kaiba again, but Yugi had not heard correctly and was given the shocking news when he finally found Joey.  
  
"That's impossible!" said Yugi  
  
"Well that's what I thought, but maybe the card is a fake" shrugged Joey "But she'll pay, I'll make sure of it, Joey doesn't get beaten by little girls! HA HA HA! Joey's on fire!" Yugi sighed, not again.  
  
"Joey calm down, she won't beat me in a duel, let alone Yami too." Yugi smiled, "And I bet she'll be getting a visit form Kaiba too, he wont be too happy about this"  
  
"Yeah, well as long as she can put him in his place, I'll have no grudges against her"  
  
"I doubt it somehow Joey, I mean she's good from what I've heard, but Kaiba's probably even better"  
  
"Yes Joey" came a voice. Joey screamed  
  
"Give us a warning when you do that Yami, I'm still not used to it!" Yami had appeared next to Yugi, he gave a small laugh.  
  
"Joey, Kaiba's place is second to me, I don't think Keizia will be able to defeat him, or us" he said, looking at Yugi.  
  
"Maybe we should tell her why we had to win against Pegasus before dueling her, I mean she is younger than us, she doesn't really look like someone who should Duel too."  
  
"She aint gonna like that when you tell her, really, she has a temper to boot!"  
  
"Remind you of anyone" said Yugi as they walked on "Blue Eyes White Dragon, Dueling skills, Bad Temper..."  
  
"Sounds just like someone we know" said Joey, all three of them laughed as they walked off through the town...Keizia watched them go. Bunch of Idiots...she thought. 


	3. Kaiba's Blue Eyes Obsession

Chapter Three: Kaiba's Blue Eyes Obsession  
  
That was the shortest Duel of her life! Keizia had kept walking until she had reached the middle of town, she looked up at the tallest building there. Kaiba Corporation. No doubt Seto Kaiba knew about her Dragon by now, it was impossible for anyone not to know, what with all this gossip going around. She walked up to one of the statues of the Blue Eyes White Dragons and sat down next to it. People gave her strange stares, one person even said to their friend "I wouldn't be sitting there if I was her..." Keizia didn't see the big deal about Kaiba, was he some kind of monster or something? She doubted it.  
  
"Shit..." she swore under her breath as she realised something, that little boy with the black hair was , Ah what-his-name, Mokuba Kaiba. "He probably watched the Duel, and told Kaiba about it..." Never mind, Maximillion was looking out for her. She smiled to herself. Keizia got out her laptop and started typing something into her diary. When she had finished she looked at the incredible amount she had written. Suddenly, everyone seemed to have disappeared. Very strange, as no one just disappeared all of a sudden, let alone a whole crowd. Keizia packed up her laptop, and sat, resting her head on her hands. Unexpectedly a shadow fell upon her. She got the tingling feeling of hairs sticking up on end, on the back of her neck. She stood up, and turned around. The sight awaiting her was something she had expected, but was still somewhat of a shock to her. Keizia found herself looking up into some blue eyes she had never seen before. She surveyed the person standing before her. Brown Hair, Blue Eyes, Briefcase in one hand, while the other rested on his waist assisted by a scowl on his face. This must be the ever so dreadful Seto Kaiba she kept hearing about.  
  
"Kaiba, I presume?" she lifted one eyebrow, a talent she was quite proud of.  
  
"Very derelict guess Miss Moonlight" he said "I've heard a interesting story about you today. Something about a Blue Eyes White Dragon"  
  
"Your point being?" she said while checking her watch. 16:21, it was 4:21pm. Keizia loved changing 24 Hour Clock Time. She heard Kaiba drop his briefcase and she looked up in time to see him step towards her. "What do you want?" she said  
  
"Your Blue Eyes White Dragon" he said, a gleam in his eye  
  
"Well good luck Kaiba, because you're not getting it" she said, glaring at him. How predictable could this guy get?  
  
"Oh really, I'd like to see you try and stop me" he grinned. Now Keizia began to get scared. This guy was freaky, no wonder so many people feared him. If he did take her card from her, she could only tell Maximillion about it, and hope for a reply, but it wasn't like he was there to help her now. She backed up a few steps.  
  
"Keizia," he said "You are coming with me, I have something to discuss with you" he said "Well I don't have any reason to come with you, I have to get home" Keizia wasn't going to take orders from him. Kaiba stepped towards her and lifted her chin up to his face with his hand. "If you know what's best for you, I'd say you should co-operate." Messing with Seto Kaiba was like committing suicide. Keizia found her body not responding to her thoughts. She kept telling it to run away, but somewhere along the line there was a hold up.  
  
"Fuck you Kaiba, now let me go!" she said, well, at least her mouth was working. Kaiba glared at her, Insults were not something he took lightly. His other hand came up and grabbed her arm tightly, too tightly, obviously. Kaiba realised his grip was too tight, he knew so because he heard her produce a small scream.  
  
"Like I said..." he tightened his grip on her "I would co-operate if I were you"  
  
"Fi..fine..I'll go with you, just let me go!" he could see her fear of him increasing. Good.  
  
"Now, follow me..." Kaiba picked up his briefcase and walked on, checking, every so often, to see if she was still following him. Keizia did as she was told, Maximillion would be hearing about this tonight, definitely. She followed Kaiba in to the building, and into an elevator. Great, being in a small space with him, just what she needed. The elevator ride felt like slow torture to her, it seemed to never end. She risked a glance over at Kaiba but when their eyes met, she quickly looked away. After what seemed an eternity in the elevator, they got off at the top story, that sure was a long way down thought Keizia as she looked out a window she passed. They stopped in front of some doors, and Keizia waited silently while he unlocked them. He opened the door, and held it open for her. Kaiba made sure she entered. Keizia walked in and went as far as possible, right to the window. She put her hand up on to the glass, She could see Industrial Illusions, that was where she should be. Suddenly she felt a cold hand grab her, and take off her Duel Disk very quickly. She had no time to react and found herself watching Kaiba pick out her Blue Eyes White Dragon and examine her entire Deck. "You have part of Pegasus's Deck" he said, not bothering to look at her. He heard no reply. His head snapped up, and he surveyed her. A blonde girl, hair in pig-tails, glaring blue eyes, short- a very short, he noticed, Chinese style dress, with thigh high socks and platform sandals, was staring at him, her mouth kept shut. "Giving me the silent treatment are we?" again there was no reply, only staring. He held up her Blue Eyes card. "Do you want this back, or can I keep it?" he said, in an teasing voice he rarely used with anyone except Mokuba. Strange, he thought to himself.  
  
"I want it back Kaiba! It's not yours, it's mine, and you're not getting it!" Kaiba smiled, that had broken her silence.  
  
"Well, "he began "I don't steal cards, especially from little girls like you..."  
  
"I AM NOT A LITTLE GIRL!" she yelled at him "I'M ONLY ONE YEAR YOUNGER THAN YOU, SO DON'T CALL ME LITTLE!" This girl had quite a temper, he had hit a sore spot by the sound of it. She must be sick of being called a little girl, but that was what she was. Keizia, without the shoes, would've come up to just under his shoulders.  
  
"As I was saying" he said, as if she had not said anything at all, "I don't steal cards, I win them. You and I will Duel" Kaiba watched her eyes widen.  
  
"No,...no way...I won't, I refuse to duel you for my card" she uttered. "Oh you will" he replied  
  
"No, I will never Duel you for my card!" some of her courage was coming back, but it was all lost when Kaiba walked overt to her and towered over her small, petite form.  
  
"Yes you will, but not now, I have more work to do, but until we do duel" Kaiba lifted her head up to his by her chin again "You'd better ready yourself, you'll probably need it" He let out a minuscule laugh as he watched Keizia grab her Duel Disk and snatch her card from him, and run down the hall. He sat down at his desk and intertwined his fingers. Resting his head on them, he smiled to himself. This would be easy...incredibly easy...  
  
Keizia ran through the halls of Kaiba Corp as fast as she could. Again the elevator didn't go as fast as she intended it to. She found Croquet waiting for her at the bottom of the steps outside. She ran to him and found herself safe.  
  
"Miss Keizia, I heard you were here, so I came to get you. If you were up there any longer, I would have come and got you myself. Are you okay?"  
  
"Let's just go home" she replied faintly. Croquet made a mental note to remind Keizia to e-mail Mr Pegasus. He would call him, and inform him about Kaiba's intentions. As soon as the car pulled up outside Pegasus's Mansion, Keizia wasted no time in running in, locking the door of her bedroom and setting up her laptop. She unlocked her bedside cabinet and placed her Duel Disk and Deck in it, retrieved Maximillon's e-mail address, locked it again and set to work e-mailing him.  
  
To: Peggy  
From: Little Miss Blue Eyes.  
Subject: Kaiba's Blue Eyes Obsession  
  
Keizia entered the shortcuts and started writing:  
  
Brother Maximillion,  
  
You told Croquet to pass the message that this is for emergencies only. Well this is what I call an emergency. Seto Kaiba has threatened to take my Blue Eyes off me by dueling me, I wish you were here to help me, I thought he was just some other CEO of a corporation, but now I don't know what to think of him. I'd call him a monster, but I don't want to insult my cards...he he.. But what do I do about Kaiba? Help me brother, I have no idea what to do.  
  
Get Better Soon, please reply,  
  
Little Miss Blue Eyes =^-^=  
  
Keizia sent it and sat back. She wondered over to bed, changed out of her clothes and climbed in. She went to sleep with her thoughts whirling around her head at 100 kilometres per hour. She finally found herself in her dreams and relaxed, but one thing was bothering her when she woke up...  
  
Why was Seto Kaiba in her dreams? 


	4. Ishizu Tells All

Chapter Four: Ishizu Tells All  
  
After Keizia had gotten herself ready for the day, she looked out the window, a pit in her stomach formed. Her front entrance to the house was crowded with media reporters and journalists. Croquet was not allowing her to go out today, but something told her that she must go and see that Egyptian Exhibit. A lady called Ishizu Ishtar had displayed her findings from Egypt a while ago, and had set it up again, due to popular demand. Only this time she had found a new stone. While the more important stones weren't shown to the public, Ishizu had sent Keizia a letter telling her to come and see her, for Ishizu had known her brother. Finally, Croquet allowed Keizia to go out, but with a few Bodyguards next to her. Getting through the journalists was horrendous. It was like a never ending talk show for Christ's sake! Then came the media reporters. Camera's, everywhere. Televisions cameras and digital cameras plagued her until she was in the car, and off. Some even started following in their vans. Croquet threatened to sue them for invasion of her privacy. That was when they backed off, except for the desperate ones. Keizia finally reached the museum, and was met at the door by Ishizu.  
  
"Greetings Keizia" she said in mysterious voice.  
  
"Hello Ishizu" she said back. Something about this woman was a tad strange. Her hair was an ebony black, her eyes were a lovely blue and she had tanned skin. This woman certainly looked Egyptian.  
  
"Please, comet this way: Ishizu opened the door for her, and followed her in. She saw the Pharaoh, Yugi and some of his friends following. All was in place. Yami had seen a vision of him lending Ishizu's Millennium Necklace back to her on a certain date, and he had done so. Ishizu wore it around her neck. It had showed her a great deal of visions, many including Keizia and the stone tablet she had recently found near the Pharaoh's tomb. They kept walking and Ishizu broke the silence. "I knew your brother, Maximillion Pegasus. I helped him hide the three Egyptian God Cards he had created."  
  
"You know where they are?" she gasped.  
  
"Yes, they are in the hands of the Pharaoh, which is Yami."  
  
"Huh? Who the hell is Yami?" Keizia questioned.  
  
"He was once the ancient Pharaoh who ruled the world."  
  
"Was. So how can he have them now?" Ishizu brought her down some steps into a small room. On the walls were many stone tablets. Ishizu walked to one.  
  
"Examine this one closely" she said. Keizia looked at it, wondering what the big deal was about. After a while she spoke.  
  
"No way...that can't be true, that's the pharaoh?' she said pointing at a carved person. "Yes it is" smiled Ishizu.  
  
"But that looks just like, Yugi Muto"  
  
"I have worked out that Yugi Muto must be a direct relative of the ancient Pharaoh, King Yami."  
  
"So Yugi has the cards?" said Keizia looking at the stone with wide eyes.  
  
"Yes, but the ancient Pharaoh sealed himself in the millennium puzzle, and he lives within Yugi's mind, Body and Soul"  
  
"Your Joking, I mean, I can believe the bit about Yugi being a descendant, but not an ancient Pharaoh living in his body" said Keizia. "And who's this guy?" she said pointing to the opposite figure. Then she stopped "Oh my...that's the Blue Eyes White Dragon, and that's the Dark Magician! Cool"  
  
"Pegasus has told you about the origin of this game?" questioned Ishizu.  
  
"Yeah, he's told me all about Shadow games and the Shadow Monsters. He knows that the Egyptian God Cards have been played a lot, he wanted me to find you and hunt them down. I dunno why though." She said.  
  
"Yes,....." Ishizu paused. "Keizia, you see this necklace I wear?"  
  
"Yea, I do, it has that Eye symbol on it, some of those are on cards...like the monster card, Relinquished." She turned to look at Ishizu.  
  
"Yes, well this is called The Millennium Necklace. It shows me visions of the past and the future." "This is getting weirder by the minute." Stammered Keizia.  
  
"It's about to get even weirder" said Ishizu. "You see, there are six more Items that belong to the same set as my Necklace does. These are the Seven Millennium Items. A Puzzle, an Eye, a Necklace, a Ring, a Rod, Scales and a Key. Yugi's grandfather found the Millennium Puzzle and gave it to Yugi to solve,..."  
  
"It was all in pieces?"  
  
"Yes, and no one was bale to solve it, except Yugi. When Yugi finished it, he was filled with the spirit of Yami."  
  
"How? That's not possible!"  
  
"It is, you see, Five Millennia ago, the Pharaoh created these seven items, each with their own special powers. He then sealed his soul inside the puzzle, so he could live again in the future. But sadly, the Pharaoh has lost some of his memory, and is still having trouble getting it back."  
  
"Wow, that's some serious shit" said Keizia, not watching her language.  
  
"It is. The Eye, which your brother once owned, had the power to kidnap people's souls."  
  
"Really? I'd like to see him use that on Kaiba" wondered Keizia. Ishizu looked at her, yet another member of the I Hate Kaiba Club, by the sound of it.  
  
"The Rod, which my brother Marik used to own, had the power to control other people's minds. When he tried to take over the world, and evil force came out in him, but luckily, the Pharaoh was able to defeat him, and bring back my brother. After that, he gave the Rod to Yami. I gave my necklace to him, but he saw himself giving it back to me for a while, and he did, and it has led me to you."  
  
"Me?" Keizia looked up from the carving at her "What do I have to do with any of this?"  
  
"You'll see, but I must explain more to you first" "Okay..."  
  
"The Millennium Ring, hold the spirit of an ancient grave robber, and is able to sense other items and lead the holder to them. It was held by a boy named Bakura. I think the Pharaoh has that too. The Puzzle also holds a spirit, the Pharaoh's, that's how Yugi got his spirit in him. The Key and Scales are held by a man named Shadi, I know that the Key is able to make it's holder invisible to other's, but I am not quite sure."  
  
"Wow..." uttered Keizia.  
  
"Is amazing, isn't it?"  
  
"Well, yeah, but who's the guy with the Blue Eyes?"  
  
"That's the priest who betrayed the Pharaoh and who tried to destroy the world. He had the Millennium Rod and the Blue Eyes White Dragon."  
  
"Ha, so who's that in real life today?" said Keizia jokingly.  
  
"Seto Kaiba" replied Ishizu. Keizia just about fainted.  
  
"Your joking right? I mean for real this time?"  
  
"No I'm not, take a good look" Keizia stared at it, she was right, it did look slightly like Kaiba.  
  
"True..." she said "I always believed in fairy-tales, but this is way beyond a mere mortal's comprehension" she said.  
  
"Yes, well, Kaiba had more trouble than you accepting his ancient past and this story, I think he still tires to reject it."  
  
"Typical" Ishizu nodded in agreement with Keizia.  
  
"Now this" Ishizu pointed to another massive tablet, a few down from the one she was at "Is what I brought you here for" Ishizu beckoned her to come over and Keizia walked, unusually, over to her. "this is the one I have found recently with the help of my Millennium Necklace." Keizia looked at it. It showed the Pharaoh and the priest who was supposed to Kaiba, Dueling, but in the middle was a girl, it looked like they were fighting over her.  
  
"Are they fighting over that girl?" she wondered out loud.  
  
"Yes they are, that was the girl who was given to the Pharaoh as his wife. She denied the marriage, because she had never even seem him, and thought it as a beauty contest she had won. When her father died, she changed her mind and went with it. She soon fell in love with the Pharaoh as he did with her."  
  
"What's the deal with the Kaiba-guy then?" What was with Keizia and her questions today?  
  
"The princess and the priest grew up together as children in the palace. Of course, she was forbidden to set her eyes on the Pharaoh, so she befriended him instead. Not many children lived in the palace. As they grew up, the priest grew more fond of the girl. when she was handed over to the Pharaoh, he grew jealous of him, and they eventually had to duel for her." Ishizu took a breath  
  
"Who won?" Keizia's curiosity sprung another question on Ishizu.  
  
"N one knows, you see, the girl was sick of seeing them both fighting and ran into the middle of the duel, just before an attack. She was hit and killed, and that's when the priest turned really nasty on the Pharaoh." Ishizu turned and looked at the stone tablet. "That's what the hieroglyphics say anyway"  
  
"Wow......but I still don't see what this has to do with me" said Keizia.  
  
"The princess, was you Keizia" Ishizu said simply as if it was no big deal. This time Keizia fainted, but not in time to miss Yami and co. busting through the door.  
  
Keizia felt dizzy. Her eyes weren't open, but she was awake. Someone had placed her on something soft and a wet flannel on her forehead. She sat up despite her headache. She was on the couch in a living room. She got up and walked into the dining room where Yami and co. were seated, all talking to Ishizu. They all looked up when Keizia entered.  
  
"What happened..." she said, ignoring Yami and talking to Ishizu.  
  
"I'm afraid that came as a bit of a shock to you. I was just explaining it to Yami and his friends."  
  
"A bit of a shock!?" said Keizia, sitting down. She looked to her right to find Yami looking at her, strangely. Across the table a brown haired girl with blue eyes snorted. She didn't look to happy about this.  
  
"This is Yami, the Pharaoh" said Ishizu, introducing Keizia to the spiky haired guy who sat next to her. Keizia looked at him, that was the guy she 'supposedly' fell in love with and married. Insane.  
  
"Hey Téa! Don't we have to go back to school for that detention we have to do"  
  
"Yes, only because you made me miss my first class, again!" whoever she was, she didn't seem to be in too good a mood, thought Keizia. That was Joey Wheeler however, Keizia already knew him. "Yeah, we better go, Yami has to talk to Ishizu by the sound of it" said another boy with brown hair. Another two girls and boy, who looked like he had some kind of dice obsession, agreed with him and left after Joey and that other girl. Yami spoke.  
  
"Are you sure Ishizu?"  
  
"My necklace has only been wrong once" said Ishizu "And that was when Kaiba was able to change his future"  
  
"That is true"  
  
"So your like the guy who lives in Yugi Muto, right?" said Keizia, not giving anything else but a glare.  
  
"Yes, I am the spirit who inhabits Yugi's puzzle." He replied  
  
"So you helped him destroy my brother?" she said. Yami had forgotten, this girl was seeking revenge on Yugi. "Are you going to answer my question or not?" geez, she had a temper problem thought Yami. Ishizu watched on, these two didn't seem to be getting on as well as they did five millennia ago..."HELLO?" Keizia was getting impatient with Yami's continued staring.  
  
"Yes, yes I did, but that was because Pegasus..." he began but Keizia interrupted him.  
  
"Ha! I knew it, so it's partly your fault, I don't care what he did to you, it's your fault he's sick! If you hadn't defeated him he would succeeded in bringing back my sister too! Do you only think about your self? My sister's life depended on him and you ruined it!" Yami began to see tears in Keizia eyes, she obviously didn't know what kind of man Pegasus was, the one who kidnapped people's souls. He had taken Yugi's Grandfather, Mokuba and then Kaiba's souls. He planned to take Yugi's soul and his puzzle after that.  
  
"Ishizu, I think I should give Keizia a history lesson on Pegasus, there are things she may not know about him" Ishizu nodded.  
  
"What would you know, that I don't about Maximillion?"  
  
"Keizia, do you remember when I told you that the Millennium Eye could trap souls? Said Ishizu "Yes" she replied shortly  
  
"And do you remember what you said? That you'd like to see Pegasus use it on Kaiba?" Well he did." Keizia's glare changed to a confused look.  
  
"Yes, and Mokuba's, along with Yugi's Grandfather's soul. He then planned to kidnap Yugi's and steal the Millennium Puzzle." Finished Yami  
  
"But, he said that he needed it for my sister..." she said. Keizia sounded like she was in a daze. This was not true. Maximillion would never kidnap anyone's soul.  
  
"Keizia I think I'll have to talk to you again, tomorrow. There's a lot you need to know"  
  
"Fine, what time and where?" she said, still in her daze.  
  
"Yugi and I will meet you at Domino Station, at midday"  
  
"Okay" said Keizia "But I have to go now, so......I'll see you tomorrow!" she suddenly put on a friendly smile, gave her thanks to Ishizu and left. Yami watched her go with a uselessly hidden smile on his face.  
  
"I know what that was" said Ishizu, standing next to him. "You like her, don't you?" Yami looked at her "What do you mean?" he said. "It's plain, my Pharaoh, to see that you already like her." Ishizu returned his look "Am I right?" "Yes Ishizu, very good." And with that, Yami left. Ishizu could tell that what had once happened in the past with Keizia, was about to happen again.  
  
"Destiny has funny ways" she muttered to herself as she closed the door to her house, and went back downstairs to her museum. 


	5. Yami and Keizia's Date

Chapter Five: Yami and Keizia's Date  
  
The clock at Domino Station chimed midday. Yugi stood there waiting for Keizia. "Where is she?" said Yugi. Yami appeared behind him  
  
"She'll come" he said. Both f them heard a frantic scream, and Yami disappeared. Yugi suddenly saw a blonde girl running away from a crowd of reporters. Keizia came running straight past Yugi, grabbing his arm on the way.  
  
"Run!" she screamed. Yugi was taken by surprise, and in seconds was flying behind Keizia who was attached to his arm. Yugi looked behind him and saw about 30 reporters chasing her, did they seem desperate to talk to her or what? Yugi was just about blinded by the flashes of cameras and felt dizzy. After a while, after Keizia had basically dragged into a gaming shop, she let him go. Keizia sat down to rest. Yugi hid behind a stand and watched a whole lot of reporters with cameras come tearing past, looking for Keizia, apparently.  
  
"How. Do. You. Manage. To. Walk. Around. Freely. Here?" said Keizia in between deep breaths.  
  
"Well, they've kinda lost most interest in the King of Games, since you came." He replied.  
  
"Are they gone?" she said, peering over the same stand.  
  
"Yep." Said Yugi  
  
"Thank God" she sighed. "is there any part of town we can go, that they won't?" she said, looking at him  
  
"Well, I'd say the best place to go would be around Kaiba Corp. They won't go there, because of Kaiba."  
  
"Who wouldn't" she snorted.  
  
"Ah. So you've met Kaiba" stated Yugi  
  
"Yep, but why are the journalists, ect, ect. Scared of him?" she asked, but added "Well, it's not hard"  
  
"They were once bugging him, and they went to far by stalking Mokuba and annoying. Kaiba turned up and beat most of them up, ever since, they've stayed clear of him." said Yugi, as if it was nothing. Keizia however, found it hard to believe.  
  
"He beat them up?" she said  
  
"Yeah. You don't want to mess with Seto Kaiba, especially if it's through Mokuba. It's suicide."  
  
"That's exactly what my thoughts were." Said Keizia. They stood up and walked out of the shop, and Yugi led the way to a little café, not far from Kaiba Corp. As he'd said, the journalists usually stayed clear of there. Both of them sat down outside in the sun. Now Yugi had to tell her about Pegasus and his Eye. Keizia waited, she wasn't too sure about this. If Maximillion really was like they said, she didn't think she wanted to know about it.  
  
"So..." said Yugi, tapping his fingers on the table in an uncertain way "Yami told me I had to tell you about what Pegasus was like at Duelist Kingdom..." "Yes" Keizia smiled. Yugi gave her a strange look, wasn't she seeking to destroy him? "Well Yugi, I thought you were the one who was in the wrong, but it sounds like Maximillion did some really nasty things to you."  
  
"Yes, he kidnapped my Grandpa, and the Kaiba brothers, he stole their souls and imprisoned them"  
  
"I don't really care about what he did to the Kaiba Brothers" said Keizia, looking up at the tall building.  
  
"You might, since Pegasus tried to help the Big Five Take over Kaiba Corporation." That got Keizia's attention. "Plus your Blue Eyes White Dragon, gives Kaiba every reason to hate you." Said Yugi.  
  
"Tell me that later, I want to know about Maximillion more than Kaiba" she said, focusing her attention on Yugi.  
  
"Okay, here goes. One day, Kaiba..." Keizia rolled her eyes, she was sick of hearing about Kaiba, but he seemed to play an important role in this whole story"... came to my Grandpa's game shop in search of the fourth Blue Eyes White Dragon. My Grandpa owned it, and refused to sell it to Kaiba. Kaiba then dueled him, leaving him in a terrible state. The holographic dueling wasn't for common duelists, and it sent my Grandpa to the hospital. Then I had to Duel him, and Yami took over. When I defeated him, Pegasus contacted me, and invited me to duel him. What I found strange was this was in a video. Somehow he managed to see all my cards, it was that Millennium Eye he had. He then he said that I had to participate in the Duelist Kingdom Tournament. I wasn't going to accept, he insisted I go, so he kidnapped my Grandpa's soul using his eye, and I had to go." Yugi took a break to see what Keizia was thinking.  
  
"I don't think I'm going to be able to believe you Yugi, it's just that I see it from a different perspective to you..." Yugi suddenly changed and grew a bit taller and his hair grew blonde streaks at the top. "Yami...?" said Keizia, looking at him  
  
"Yes, it's me."  
  
"Why...?"  
  
"I took over because I need to talk to you, I think Yugi's lost for a way to tell you the story." Yugi smiled at Yami and disappeared into the puzzle.  
  
"You two are weird" she said with a slightly funny expression on her face. Yami smiled  
  
"Yes, yes we are"  
  
"So, keep talking to me, oh great Pharaoh" she said the last part with a fake voice of awe. Yami gave a small laugh and continued.  
  
"Pegasus put every obstacle in our way to get to Yugi's Grandpa. Then we met Mokuba. Mokuba was being chased by one of Pegasus's guards, they were after him. With Mokuba being the heir to Kaiba Corporation after Kaiba, and Kaiba being to hard to catch, Pegasus' only way to succeed was to kidnap his soul too. Pegasus located Kaiba to be around, so he sent guards to find him. When they did, he jumped out the window and into the sea below. Now that was a long drop and the guards figured there was no way Kaiba could of survived, so they stole his deck and created a fake, ghost Kaiba to duel me. But the real Seto Kaiba was alive, and somehow managed to hack into our Duel and disabled the fake Kaiba's Blue Eyes White Dragons, well the first two anyway. After we revealed the fraud, Kaiba had been run out of his hiding place by Guards, but managed to escape again. While I was faced with another Blue Eyes, which I destroyed. After that, we finally reached the castle. Kaiba had turned up and dueled Pegasus before any of us did. When Pegasus pulled the eye trick on him and won, he trapped Kaiba's soul too. Then when Yugi and I dueled him, he took us to the Shadow Realm and it knocked Yugi unconscious. After he won, he planned to trap Yugi's soul too, and steal the puzzle." Yami stopped to have a break, he had never talked so much in his life.  
  
"And then when you defeated him, he set your Grandpa and the Kaiba brothers free?" said Keizia.  
  
"Yes, but I do not know why his Eye went missing and why he became sick."  
  
"Oh..." Keizia saw now, she couldn't believe she had been so sheltered from this.  
  
"All we saw was him being carried away by some guards, that's the last I saw him anyway" said Yami.  
  
"I'm sorry for this, I didn't know, I mean Joey and my duel, I shouldn't have used him to get to you."  
  
"I'm sure he doesn't care anymore. Tell me Keizia, do you have any friends here?"  
  
"What do you mean by Friends?" she said. Friends were something Keizia had little of. Yami looked stunned  
  
"You know, people who you can always count on to be there, people you can hang out with, who you can laugh and share secrets with" he said, looking at her.  
  
"Well...not really, I have a few back in New Zealand, but, there is one girl I know who is in Japan. Her name is Akane, she moved here ages ago, and I never saw her again."  
  
"Oh, well, Yugi and I will be your friends now, I'm sure Joey and the other's will get to know you, like I have, You aren't really anything like Pegasus at all, are you?" he said, as if he already knew the answer.  
  
"Apart from the love of cartoons, art and Dueling, I'd say I'm not really."  
  
"Really" Yami smiled at her. "I thought you were his sister"  
  
"Sister-in-law" she said emphasising the 'in-law' bit"  
  
"What's that?" Keizia looked at Yami with one narrowed eye, as to look at him strangely.  
  
"You don't know what that is?" she said. Yugi appeared in spirit form behind him, shaking his head and laughing.  
  
"No, and I can see you Yugi" he said with a hint of annoyance in his voice. Keizia started laughing, Yami looked at her, and started smiling, she had such an infectious giggle, he couldn't help it.  
  
"It's because my sister, married him, which means if my sister hadn't of married him, I wouldn't be related to him, I'm not what you call a blood relative." She finished, but was still laughing with Yugi.  
  
"I see...Are you two quite finished laughing at me yet?' he said  
  
"No!" blurted out Yugi, and they were off again, laughing their heads off. Suddenly, Yugi Disappeared and Keizia heard silence. Then, out of the silence came a single click and a flash of white light. Keizia slowly turned around saw a nightmare. Most of the journalists had come and hunted her down. Despite of them being right outside of Kaiba Corp, they still stalked her. All the camera's went wild and Yami grabbed Keizia and told her to run. Keizia did as he said, but saw he was going to run right through the crowd of wild cameras. Keizia pulled on Yami, trying to stop him.  
  
"You've got to be joking! I'm not running through them!" she screamed at him through the yells of the journalists.  
  
"It'll get us away from them!' he said back "Trust me"  
  
"Okay" she said, and kept running with him. A soon as they reached them, they all started yelling at Keizia and pulling her to them. She felt her grip on Yami start to loosen as a bunch f them pulled her in the opposite direction of the way she was running.  
  
"Yami, help!" Yami turned around in time to see her hand slipping away from him  
  
"Keizia!" he yelled  
  
"Heeeeellllllpp!" she screamed. Keizia started running through the crowd to see fi she could escape it. Everywhere she went it was  
  
"Keizia look here!, Keizia are you and Yugi Muto on a date?, Keizia is this a date?, Keizia smile! Keizia tell us where Pegasus is!, Keizia, Keizia, Keizia look here Keizia! Talk to us Keizia, Keizia Keizia Keizia Keizia Keizia Keizia Keizia Keizia Keizia Keizia Keizia Keizia" she couldn't take this, the clicking of the cameras was driving her insane, the sound of her name was driving her crazy, ands she couldn't find a way out of her living nightmare. She stopped and screamed.  
  
"Leave me alone, I don't know where he is! No, go away! Please get out of my way!" she felt like sitting down and crying. Then it all stopped and she felt someone standing over her. All the reporters backed away.  
  
"Didn't I tell you losers to stay away from here" came a voice Keizia had only just got to know. She sneaked a look behind her. Seto Kaiba was standing behind her, his eyes glaring at the reporters. They all ran off before anything else happened. Yami spotted Keizia and came running over to her. She suddenly felt exhausted and sunk tot he ground, her head clasped in her hands. That had left her with a massive migraine, and she was not in the mood to face Kaiba, even if it was only the second time. Kaiba looked down at the small figure below him. "Keizia, you need to learn how to deal with losers like that" Keizia wasn't going to take it, she couldn't be bothered with this. She stood up and turned her head to look at him  
  
"Then you teach me how, or forever hold your peace Kaiba" she snapped.  
  
"I'll leave you to find out the hard way" he said and turned to leave.  
  
"Then stop complaining" Kaiba stopped in his tracks. Nobody ever talked back to him. he wasn't used to it. He turned around and found her turned on her side, staring at him with narrowed eyes. He walked back up to her and shadowed her. She still didn't move.  
  
"I'd watch what you say to me Keizia" he gave her an equally unfriendly stare.  
  
"I'm so scared" she said. Kaiba smiled to himself, no matter how sarcastic that was, he knew it was true. Keizia looked over at Mokuba, he was giving the same look to her as Kaiba was. She nodded his way.  
  
"What did you do, train your minime to hate the same people as you?" Big Mistake. She insulted Mokuba. Yami ran over to stop Kaiba hitting Keizia.  
  
"Kaiba, leave it and go." Both Kaiba and Keizia looked at him  
  
"This isn't your business Yami" snarled Kaiba  
  
"Yami..." began Keizia  
  
"No, I refuse to leave you alone with Kaiba" said Yami. Kaiba gave Yami the look. What business did that ghost have in this. He wasn't about to let Keizia get away with what she had said. Keizia smiled at Yami.  
  
"Thank you Yami, but really,..."  
  
"I'm going to refuse, no matter what you say." He smiled at her "Remember, I'm your friend now." Keizia smiled even more. Yami was right. He should be able to protect her from Kaiba if he wanted.  
  
"Yami get out of my business" demanded Kaiba  
  
"Don't tell him what to do!" Keizia was back on the rampage again.  
  
"Don't dare tell me what to do either!" Kaiba turned on his heel and left, but he wouldn't let her get away with it. 


End file.
